


The Final Death

by Kit_Kat_Cat23EH



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Dead Dean Winchester, M/M, Sad Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 00:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25195450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH/pseuds/Kit_Kat_Cat23EH
Summary: Dean Winchester is dead.DEAN WINCHESTER IS DEAD!It was the only voice that rang though every angels head as even they mourned the loss of the last Winchester.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 19





	The Final Death

Dean Winchester is dead. 

It was quiet at first, but then it grew into pained screams, repeating the same thing over and over like a broken record.

_DEAN WINCHESTER IS DEAD!_

The words made every angel lower their head and remember the Righteous Man that was now dead.

Sobbing that could never come from a being came from this angel, the angel of Thursday.

The one who fell for the Righteous Man. The one who loved the hunter Dean Winchester.

All of the angels that lived on this plane of universe mourned the death of the man who has died too many times. 

_**DEAN WINCHESTER IS DEAD!** _


End file.
